


Number One - To Be Fucked

by TheOriginalUnoriginal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalUnoriginal/pseuds/TheOriginalUnoriginal
Summary: The first erotic story written as a gift for my love. Sexually explicit smut.
Kudos: 2





	Number One - To Be Fucked

She entered the room with confidence as she always had. Tall and determined she approached me - her piercing brown eyes staring deeply into mine. The warmth of her breath against me, I could hear her need as she looked me up and down. I opened my lips to speak but instead she caught them, pressing fiercely, a demonstration of her desperation. Her hands grabbed my wrists, lifting them above my head, pressing her body against mine, my back hitting the wall with a thud.

“You’re mine” she muttered between heavy breaths as one of her hands moved to my waist, undoing the button and forcefully tossing my pants aside. 

I was bare, naked, exposed, but unphased as I too felt my needs growing. Her hand grazed across my belly, pelvis, approaching my center.

Her voice sounded deeper, shrouded in want as she whispered into my ear, “Baby. Baby can I please take my time. I just want to feel.”

I could barely mutter an “uh huh” as her fingers dig deeper, separating my folds, grazing my most sensitive areas. Her fingers moved slowly, opening me wide, remaining gentle feeling my wetness before removing her hand completely. I whimpered as she pushed me onto the bed, “I want to see, I just want to kiss it”

I was exposed fully, but her desire matched mine, as she returned to gently pressing her fingers up and down my now very wet center. She kissed down my pelvis, stopping to stare. 

“Mmmm baby. Who’s is this? Who’s going to take care of this?”

In a single move her lips are pressed against me, her tongue running up and down, leaving me begging for more as I mutter, “yours. It’s all yours”

Her fingers enter me, long, sturdy, strong. They press within me, exploring, pushing, my voice gets deeper as my pleasure grows. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck Marilyn” I whimper, as she brings me close.

Her tongue grazes me once again, stopping to lavish my clit, running, pressing sucking. I can feel myself on the edge, “baby baby please. Please don’t stop.”

She presses more forcefully.

All at once I feel alive, every nerve in my body warm, my muscles clenching and releasing. Her mouth comes to meet mine, I can taste myself on her tongue, a memory of the pleasure I’ve received.

“Thank you” I say between heavy breaths. 

I curl into her, face pressed into her bare chest. Alive. Connected. At peace.


End file.
